Yusuke's Devious Plot
by Rini-Rose
Summary: The gang has discovered IMing! Watch as our favorite pair of unsuspecting Thieves get themselves tangled in Yusuke's ingenious plat. Will they regret it?


*PrincexOfxRoses1 has joined the chat*

*SpiritxGun99 has joined the chat*

PrincexOfxRoses1: Hello Yusuke.

SpiritxGun99: Hey Kurama, What's up?

PrincexOfxRoses1: Not much really, just studying for the big test come Monday. U?

SpiritxGun99: Of course your studying, pffft. XP Um . . I'm just bored and at home. You seen Hiei around?

PrincexOfxRoses1: Yes actually, he was here last night. I helped him make an IM account.

*ShackledxDragon has joined the chat*

PrincexOfxRoses1: Speak of the devil.

SpiritxGun99: Hey Shortie! XD How's it going?

ShackledxDragon: Fox. Detective.

PrincexOfxRoses1: How do you like the Internet Hiei?

ShackledxDragon: Its stupid. I don't get why you all like it, Fox.

SpiritxGun99: Nah its not, it probably just hates you! Haha! Right Kurama? ;)

PrincexOfxRoses1: I refuse to get in on this.

*Number1Punk has joined the chat*

Number1Punk: Hey Kurama! Urameshi! Hamster legs!

*ShackledxDragon has left the chat*

Number1Punk: What a jerk!

PrincexOfxRoses1: Haha, seems Hiei wasn't planning on talking to you today Kuwabara. Don't worry about it. He'll be back soon enough.

SpiritxGun99: ROTFLMAO! That's great . . . that's just great . . . hehehe . . . But I think I know why the demon would come back . . . ;P Right 'Rama? .

PrincexOfxRoses1: *blushes* I haven't a clue what your talking about Yusuke.

Number1Punk: ?

SpiritxGun99: Ohoho~ I'm sure you do Kurama~ 3 And don't worry bout it Kuwabara, just something personal between our two favorite thieves! ;D

PrincexOfxRoses1: -_-U

Number1Punk: Eh? What are you spewing Urameshi?

*IcexPrincess4 has joined the chat*

IcexPrincess4: Hello Everyone.

Number1Punk: Y-Y-Y-Yukina? You, um, you have an IM?

IcexPrincess4: Oh, Hi Kazuma. Yes, I do.

PrincexOfxRoses1: Whew. A distraction.

SpiritxGun99: Yeah . . . I'm sure I can find you a distraction too Kurama. ;) How about it? In fact! I will brb.

*SpiritxGun99 has left the chat*

PrincexOfxRoses: Oh, great. -_-U

*KeikoxKitty56 has entered the chat*

KeikoxKitty56: Hey everyone! Have any of you seen Yusuke?

PrincexOfxRoses1: You just missed him.

IcexPrincess4: Hello Keiko-Chan.

KeikoxKitty: Oh, Hi Yukina! Hello Kuwabara!

Number1Punk: Hi Keiko! So, Yukina. Do you think we could, um, maybe . . .

IcexPrincess4: What is it Kazuma?

Number1Punk: *deep breath* Will you go on a date with me my love?

IcexPrincess: Um, sure Kazuma.

KeikoxKitty56: Did he say where he was going Kurama?

PrincexOfxRoses1: I haven't a clue. Maybe check around his house?

KeikoxKitty56: Thanks!

*KeikoxKitty56 has left the chat*

IcexPrincess4: Kazuma? Are you alright?

PrincexOfxRoses1: Kuwabara?

Number1Punk: She said yes! I'll be right over my love!

*Number1Punk has left the chat*

IcexPrincess: But he . . . doesn't know where I am.

PrincexOfxRoses1: He'll realize that eventually. I'll let him know when he does.

IcexPrincess4: Thank you Kurama-San.

*IcexPrincess4 has left the chat*

PrincexOfxRoses1: Guess I'll log out since no one's here.

*ShackledxDragon has joined the chat*

ShackledxDragon: Hey Kurama . . .

PrincexOfxRoses1: Hello Hiei. Looks like your back.

ShackledxDragon: Indeed I am. I was wondering if I could ask you something?

PrincexOfxRoses1: Um, sure Hiei.

ShackledxDragon: Will you go out with me?

PrincexOfxRoses1: O_O What?

ShackledxDragon: Will you go out with me?

PrincexOfxRoses1: What do you mean 'go out'?

ShackledxDragon: *sighs* Will you accompany me as my partner for the time being. Maybe we could see a movie or hang out at your house?

PrincexOfxRoses1: Um, sure. *smiles* Why don't you come over now?

ShackledxDragon: Sure . . . just give me like an hour . . . k?

PrincexOfxRoses1: Alright! I'll be waiting!

*PrincexOfxRoses1 has left the chat*

*ShackledxDragon has left the chat*

*PrincexOfxRoses1 has joined the chat*

*ShackledxDragon has joined the chat*

ShackledxDragon: What are you doing Fox?

PrincexOfxRoses1: I'm just online . . . somewhat bored. Yourself?

ShackledxDragon: Annoyed.

PrincexOfxRoses1: Why is that if I might ask?

ShackledxDragon: The Detective told me to get online in approximately 15 minutes for whatever reason. And he's not even online.

PrincexOfxRoses1: *chuckles* I believe I know why. Hiei, will you go out with me?

ShackledxDragon: What nonsense are you spewing Fox?

PrincexOfxRoses1: Will you come over to my house in an hour, then I can show you. *smiles*

ShackledxDragon: Fine.

*ShackledxDragon has left the chat*

*PrincexOfxRoses1 has left the chat*

*SpiritxGun99 has joined the chat*

*KeikoxKitty56 has joined the chat*

KeikoxKitty56: Yusuke Urameshi! You were supposed to meet me half an hour at the café! *Glares*

SpiritxGun99: W-What? I was? Oh god I'm sorry! .

KeikoxKitty56: What were you doing that was obviously more important then going on a date with me? And I want the truth Yusuke!

*ShackledxDragon has joined the chat*

*PrincexOfxRoses1 has joined the chat*

SpiritxGun99: Okay I'll tell! I was trying to set up Kurama and Hiei! I hacked their accounts and asked each other out! So now they are going to Kurama's to have hot gay sex! XD

KeikoxKitty56: Yusuke! *giggles*

PrincexOfxRoses1: Yes. Yusuke.

ShackledxDragon: Interesting story Detective.

SpiritxGun99: Oh shit!

*SpiritxGun99 has left the chat*

*KeikoxKitty56 has left the chat*

PrincexOfxRoses1: Interesting . . . But, would you still like to come over Hiei? *Blushes softly*

ShackledxDragon: Yeah.

*PrincexOfxRoses1 has left the chat*

*ShackledxDragon has left the chat*

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the story! Yusuke's part was written by my good friend 'Foxxie Moxxie'! Love him to death! Thanks for reading! Review! 3


End file.
